Rarity Iris
Name: Rarity Iris District: Six Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Rarity is a very Generous girl, However in the inside. Rarity is insane and masochistic.It all started on the day of her birthday. Rarity was a really Elegent girl too. Rarity would always polite and she was graceful. Everyday she would have good manners and she was very classy. On her birthday all of her friends died from a murder. This drived Rarity insane. Rarity tried everything too hurt herself but the more she hurts herself the more Rarity loved it. Rarity's most favorite thing in the world was Flesh.That comes in how Rarity is insane. With her bestfriends bodies she loves too make dresses out of peoples flesh and other chothing items. Rarity doesnt care about other people anymore she only wants too get rich out of her own fashin designs and too bathe in her victims blood. Appearance: Rarity is so pretty. Rarity has snowy white skin she used too have peach skin but Rarity dips her skin in bleach too make it better. Rarity looks a bit scary because in some part of her skin you can see like her cheek bones and her Jaw line. Another problem is that Rarity is anorexic. Rarity is so obnoxious about her looks. She wants too be the most prefect girl in district six/capitol/district14. It's pretty scary sometimes when she walks you can here her own bones raddling. When she moves. Rarity has beautiful dark purple locks that goes down too her waist. She puts it in a french braid in the games. Finally she has purple eyes and she wears alot of purple makeup. Weapons: Rarity's weapon is a Kantana. Rarity rather has a diamond plated one. But she prefers all Kantanas because she knows how too behead people and do tricks with it. Rarity's second choice is Giant fish hooks so she can skin people. Rarity needs too have her skinn. She loves skin so thats why everytime Rarity kills somebody she skins them and uses skin for her own sick pressure. Backstory: Rarity is one of the victims of society like other girls in her age group. Before i tell you why i will tell you a bit about Rarity. Rarity was born with a family of four, which was her dad Jasper her mother Opal and her sister Belle. They were a happy family and they were really close but there was one problem. Rarity was always picked at school because she was not skinny as other girls. Rarity was fluffy and had an acne. Rarity hated it she tried capitol products like pimple remover and diets but Rarity was not changing. It kept on getting worse because her acne was bad and she was getting fatter and fatter everyday. That did not change Rarity for now she was still generous too people who hated her and there was one thing that she loved and it was sewing. Rarity also made the most beautiful dresses and chothes. Everyone was jealous of her style but it didnt change Rarity's confidents and how she got bullied at school.One day while Rarity was sitting alone at lunch a popular girl walked over too her table."Hey Rarity if you want too get prettier maybe you should shove your fingers and bleach your skin" the girl said sarcasticly then walked away. When Rarity went home she was in the bathroom for hours vomiting and it took Rarity two hours too loose alot of pounds since Rarity fainted during the process. Rarity walked on too the mirror and she looked beautiful but her rib cage was showen now. It was like popping out of her body but Rarity didnt care she looked so fucking prefect. She loved it so much,next Rarity had too go bleach her skin. It was a painful process again but Rarity looked like a real girl from the captiol she also had too dye her orange locks too purple locks too make it a real captiol girl look. The next day Rarity went too school everyone stared at her in awe like that they saw a ghost. Everyone thought that Rarity was prefect and she even got a whole group of friends by her side. There names were Rose,Iris rose,Milo and Sian. They were her best friends. They did everything together and told everything too each other. One day Rarity decided too do a sleepover. It was her first ever sleep over ever and Rarity was exicted as ever and it was the day on her birthday too. At the day of Rarity's birthday all of her friends showed up. They had alot of fun until they heard argressive knocking at the door. Rosa because she is the dumbfuck of the group thought that it would be a great idea too open the door.When she opened the door the man broke in there house and all hell broke loose the girls were trying too find a hiding spot. The man walked around Rarity's house looking for her friends. The first friend which was Sian was hidden under the table. It was a shitty hiding spot so she was the first one too be found. She had the slowest death of them all. Her death was being skinned too death. The rest of Rarity friend's all died the same way that Sian died and Rarity was the only survivor. When Rarity saw her friends corpses in a pile and saw another pile which was there friends flesh. Rarity stared in awe and she loved the image of death and she wanted too bathe in blood. Rarity looked the at the bleeding flesh of her former bestfriends. Rarity was heart broken. She didnt want too be herself she wanted too find the person who killed her friends.When Rarity woke up the new Rarity took over Rarity's mind. The nice Rarity was no longer in place. The new Rarity is more Elegent and Insane. Rarity was ready and out for some blood her first victims was her family. She knew it wasnt her family but she wanted blood now so she ran downstairs and grabbed a kitchen knife. She was looking for her family and then she found her sister in the basement playing with her dolls. Rarity was ready too kill her own sister, Belle stared in awe seeing that Rarity was about too skin her too death. "Please dont what are you doing! AHHHHHH" Rarity sliced a chunk of her sister's skin off. Rarity had too shove her barbie dolls up her thort too make her shut the hell up. It was getting hard Rarity has skin Belle fully now. Belle was just a slab of meat her orange hair was now blood red. Rarity tried too save the blood for later but when she was storing blood her parents walked in on Rarity. Rarity was in deep shit now she heard her parents screaming and running too the phone. Rarity wouldnt let that happen. She zipped down the hall and got her grandma's Kantana out of the glass box. Rarity was not going too waste anytime if the peacekeepers found out Rarity would have been killed. Rarity's life was on the table she chased her father down the hall she was getting closer and closer too him and then SLASH! his head was now off his body. Rarity's mom saw and she tried too grab the phone but it was too late for her as well. She was also beheaded too, Rarity didnt even feel any emotion at all. Rarity wanted too kill again and again but first she has all this flesh in her bed room. First Rarity would need too sew this into a gown too get alot of money. As Rarity went too the auction she recived alot of dirty looks but Rarity just didnt look back. When it was time for Rarity too auction her item everyone had there mind blowen with her dress but they didnt know that it was made out of human flesh. A few hours later Rarity's dress was solded for nine hundred thousand dollers and she was invited too the district six ball. Rarity had a plan too go there and too kill people for there skin and make more funny. All Rarity cared about was for money and she didnt care that would going too hell if she dies. When she was at the Ball Rarity had an amazing idea. She decided too put poison in the punch. After countless of hours of dancing people were dropping like flies. It was like a gold mine for Rarity it took her hours for her too collect all the flesh and make it into dresses. Sadly for Rarity today was reaping day and she got reaped. Rarity was exicted too get out of her district and if she wins the games she is going too district one and keep doing what she is doing. Strengths: Rarity's first strenght is touture. She knows alot of ways too do so like skinning,removing there scalp and alot of more and her attuide can help her in the game. Her second strenght is that she is fast she can run for a long time and her final strenght is that she is a good at parkcor. Weaknesses: Rarity's first weakness and her main one is that she is anorexic and she worrys more about her looks then her health so Rarity can easily pass out. Her second weakness is her strenght if she doesnt have a weapon she is fucked she can take down people younger then her Fears: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Game Strategy: Alliance: Token: Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Reaped